Death May Not Be The Only Solution
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Set during the end of OOS, OOT when Cammie is about to fall off the roof with everyone trying to save her. What if she found her memories before this? Instead of getting saved, she fakes her death on that fateful night. It's been about 7 to 8 months since her "death" and she now knows how to take down the COC, but she'll need her friends' help. I don't own anything.
1. Preface

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I am not who I've said I was. I went to Gallagher Academy for Gifted Girls. My mother is the Headmistress and has been since I can remember. The school isn't what is says it is. It's actually a school for spies in training. In my time at Gallagher, nothing prepared me for the events of my summer during my senior year. I ran from my friends and family, to keep them safe, as well as finding the truth about my father. While I was on the run from the Circle and their true motives for me came to light. I had something they wanted and they were going to get it no matter what. I was caught and was kept captive for over a month, until I was rescued by the most unlikeliest of people. I was taken to a secret hideout and told of why I was rescued by them. I am now apart of their group, and my return to Gallagher made it difficult to balance my life with my family and friends, with the new people who have the keys to all of my unanswered questions. So, they made me forget them. I lost all memories of that summer. I returned and found that I was almost brain-washed, until one of the members of my new team came and gave them back to me. I ten knew that I had to return to finish what I started. I had to take down the Circle. But to do that I needed to die. I needed to go off grid.


	2. The Funeral

I was there for my own funeral, talk about surreal. I was there watching the suffering that I put m friends and family through. There was one person who wasn't shedding any tears for me. Zach. I knew that he knew about my secret. He was there the night I got my memories back. I knew I could trust him and I was right. He was playing the grief stricken boyfriend very well. He announced that we were dating the day after my death to clear up what people were only speculating. I watched each of the people close to me, all within walking distance, grieve. I never wanted this life to begin with, but now I'm here I wouldn't change it. I looked down at my ring. The simple black band, wrapped around my middle finger. For now it, changed my appearance, hiding me from everyone including any listening ears who might be here just to make sure that I'm dead. The Circle. They were the ones who threw me into this life. Now I'm taking it back. I sit there in my chair as the preacher comes up to the podium. The many people who say nice things about me rush to the podium and say things that aren't entirely true. My friends and family go last after the storm of people. Everyone of their speeches pierce me as I feel parts of my heart break. They put the coffin that has the fake me into the ground and the guns go off. I see pieces of my friends go with the fake me as I get buried. I wipe a stray tear off my cheek. I will not do this now. I wasn't called the Chameleon for nothing. I twist my ring and just before I do so, I see a glint in the corner of my eye. I see a gold ring on the finger of someone important from the CIA. They're talking to my mother whose loosely surrounded by my friends. And Zach. I taught him how to spot me in my disguises. He blinks at me twice. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by my friends who are spies themselves. He gave the signal to start my mission. To expose one of the leaders of the Circle. Who happened to be the CIA Director. I make my way toward them. They see me and I start to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Tegan Saoirse. I work with SHEILD." I manage to get out in an Irish accent before anyone notices. I see the faces of the people surrounding me, which are flabbergasted. I smirk, reminding me that I have a higher clearance level than most of the people here. Here comes the question of the day.

"So, how did you know Cammie?" I faintly hear my mother say.

"We met over the summer. I heard that she couldn't remember much of our meeting." I frown at my lie. Ugg, oh well. I'll have to deal with the more questioning looks.

"It was brief of course, she just wanted a favor. I obliged since I read her profile and figured she wasn't up to anything I wouldn't do." I sigh to make it look like I'm sorry that I've died. I then fake a double take at the director's ring. I gasp and grab his hand.

"Where did you get this ring?" I look at him my lips twitching into a smirk as I hear Zach snort. I shoot him a quick look.

"I got it when I joined the CIA, I got it from my mentor." The director looks smug at me as if he has an alibi for this.

"Are you sure, it looks a lot like..." I'm suddenly spun around and feel the coolness of metal against my temple.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot this agent." He leans down and whispers, "I know you're not SHEILD. I don't know how you figured me out, but you're not leaving here without a bullet in your head." I sigh, knowing that it would be futile to go against me at my own funeral.

I take advantage of his weak stance against me as the others don't quite have time to register it. I elbow him, flip him over my shoulder, and knock him out with in 30 seconds. After I flip him over onto his back I put my "special SHEILD" handcuffs on him and lift him on to my shoulder. I take his ring off and set him against the wall for whatever punishment lies in store for him. Walking back to the stunned group of people, I go up to my mother.

"Mrs. Morgan, I'm sorry you had to see that. Especially today of all days. I've been tracking down Circle agents for years and well..." I toss her the ring.

"He happened to be a leader, one of many, but a leader. You might want to keep that incase you pick up on a trail that leads you to the Circle. I have almost absolute certainty that they'll leave you alone now, but just to be sure." I look up and see that my ride is here. I start to walk away, but I remember why I was here to begin with, not just for the Circle.

"I almost forgot. Um...Cammie gave me something. For each of you. If anything were to happen to her. I kept them just in case, but it didn't look like I needed to. Until now..." I trail off. Reaching into the bag I have, I pull out 6 packages labeled with names and a letter for Zach. I look at him when I hand him the letter. I give him a couple blinks. I hear a muffled voice in the ear piece.

"I must go, but if you need my help or need to contact me, here's my card." I hand them the card. A ladder falls down behind me. I grab the "director" and the ladder.

"Before I go, remember this: Cammie was one of their victims. It's my job to stop that from happening. If you have any information, send it to me." I give them a nod and I get lifted into the air and pulled up. I'm in the chopper, and I watch my family's faces as they look at me getting smaller and smaller. Until I disappear entirely.


	3. I Have To Tell Them

_"I must go, but if you need my help or need to contact me, here's my card." I hand them the card. A ladder falls down behind me. I grab the "director" and the ladder._

_"Before I go, remember this: Cammie was one of their victims. It's my job to stop that from happening. If you have any information, send it to me." I give them a nod and I get lifted into the air and pulled up. I'm in the chopper, and I watch my family's faces as they look at me getting smaller and smaller. Until I disappear entirely._

_..._

It's been about 9 months (9 months, 3 days, 19 minutes, and 8 seconds to be exact.) I've successfully hatched a full plan with back ups and everything, but there's something missing. My teammates told me that I have to assemble a team for myself for this to work. Since they are all retired now. I never thought that after my "death" that I would have to drag everyone back into this mess again. I can't do this alone and they're my only hope of success. I twist my ring as I think.

"Ya know, if you keep doing that it's going to become a habit. When you're in a situation and you do that? You would be so screwed." I turn around and punch the giant guy in the arm.

"Garret. Quit it. I know what I'm doing." I reply.

"Oh, but you keep changing you appearance. A lot." He looks at me teasingly.

"I know I'm just nervous and I'm trying to think, which I can't do if you're here." I give him my death glare.

He look back at me. He snorts and then we both crack up.

"On a serious note, are you going to tell them everything?" He lets out a few more chuckles as his mood changes swiftly.

"I have to. They're spies. I'll have them swear secrecy if you want me to."

"Alright fine. You win. You also have permission from all of us to bring them here after to either explain further or if you think it would be safer." He smiles and nods at me.

"It'll be fine Cammie. It was bound to happen anyway. I just wish that we had more time with you."

"I know. Well, I better be off. The sooner I get this done the better." I wave at him while I exit the door.

...

Later in front of Gallagher.

"Okay, Cammie you can do this. You already told Zach that you were coming..." I take a deep breathe and open the doors.

"Hello, are you here to see someone?" A lady asks me.

"Yes. I'm here to see the Headmistress. Mrs. Morgan?" I reply.

"Name please?"

"Tegan Saoirse."

"Okay, one moment."

I hear a murmur from the phone she picks up.

"Right this way please." She points me toward my mother's office.

It was still the same. I don't know why I expected it to be any different.

"Ms. Saoirse, come in please." I hear my mother's pleasant tone. I walk in and find that my source was right. Everyone was here. Bex, Macey, Liz, Aunt Abby, Mom, and Zach. Just as I requested. I knew that Zach was nervous because of the slight twitching in his fingers.

"Hello Ms. Morgan. I hope that you are well." I give my mother a nod and close and lock the door. I get a few looks.

"Sorry, it's a precaution. I hope you don't mind me checking for others?" I hurriedly rush around the room and disable all the bugs and cameras.

"No, I don't mind. I fully understand the necessity." My mother replies. I return to the table with all the bugs and gently places them at my spot. I start to wonder what the cover story was for my visit. Out of the corner of my eye, Zach blinks at me and I see a note in the bugs.

_"You found information on Cammie." _

"So I heard that your reasoning for this visit is that you some information on Cammie?" Aunt Abby says.

"Correct, but first I need you to promise me something. I'm going to reveal something and I would like it if you would not scream." I turn to face them. Each with a confused expression, I sigh, keeping my eyes on Zach's encouraging gaze.

I look down at my ring. I carefully twist my ring, to not disturb them even further and reveal my true identity. My normal look is revealed and I hear gasps all around the room.

"Cammie?" I hear my mother whisper.

"Hi, mom." I look at her, noticing that my eyes are about to water.

"How..how is this possible? I saw you..." More emotions cross her face. I see the same goes for everyone in the room besides Zach. I motion him to come forward.

"Zach, would you like to explain my death or should I?" I give him a playful smirk, knowing that I'm revealing that he's been lying to the rest the whole time.

"Zach get away from her. She is not Cammie. The Cammie I know wouldn't just leave us, like that. Not again." Bex glares daggers at me. As expected.

"Bex, everyone listen. This is Cammie. I had to keep this part of her a secret. I found out about her secret and what she did over the summer 1 month before her "death." She need to do this. This whole thing is way above us. Gallagher girl, I think you should explain it now." Zach looks at me.

"It is you! Zach would never call anyone that, besides you." I hear Bex's voice carry through the room.

"You all opened your packages right?" I say side-tracked. I got more questioning looks, but each of them pulled them out, unopened.

"Listen to me I need you to open them. After seeing them, what I'm about to tell you will make more sense." I finish and oversee that they all open the packages.

They see letters addressed to each of them containing information on me, a communicator, and a ring. The rings are different colors, but very similar to my own.

"That's definitely Cammie." Macey says. I smirk at her.

"So how did you do that, then? How did you "die?" Liz speaks up.

I smile and point at my ring.

"You remember when I told you that I was hearing music in my head? Well, I was. At first. During my time over the summer I was captured by the Circle. I was almost brainwashed by that song, until I noticed that something was different with me. I didn't find out until later that it was because of some hidden talents that I had. I was rescued by a group you will soon meet. I can't exactly tell you everything here and now, but there's a place that we can go were I can explain in detail. I came back to for one purpose only. I can bring down the Circle. But I need your help." I take a look at each of them.

"You know all know why I was called the Chameleon right? That couldn't be truer." I twist my ring and I disappear. I see them frantically looking for me.

"This is how I "died." I have powers now and I need to learn to control them. I work with a special group that has been hunting down the Circle for years. When they found me, strapped to a chair being brainwashed, they knew immediately that I was one of them. What the Circle did was awaken my powers. I know this may sound strange to you now, but it'll make sense in a few minutes. This ring allows me to control the amount of my powers I use. If I were to use my powers at full strength, lets just say the building that I was held in wasn't standing after I discovered my full potential. I spent sometime training for this so don't worry." I smile and the clear my head of emotions, like I was taught before.

Clenching my fist, I raise my ring hand and say a few words in Latin. The ring starts to glow and objects in the room start to float. I see a coin sitting at the edge of the table and raise it in the air. Forming daggers in the other with the only other power I have, I throw it at the coin, pinning it to the wall. I gently place the objects back on the table and remove the coin and the daggers disappear. I twist my ring and become seen again.

"This is why I needed to go away for awhile. The whole memory loss was a trap to lure some of the Circle members out. I hand one of the members of the group take my memories away and place some false ones. For instance, the music. It was the same music that they used to brainwash me, but it was so faint that I could do normal things...I can tell that you want to know where I got the ring. To tell you the truth, I got it from dad. He saved me that night, but was shot. I couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything..." I take a deep breathe to steady myself. I look at each of them in the eyes.

"That is why I'm hell bent on destroying the Circle. They gave me scars and took my chance at normal, well I'm taking it back."

The questions behind everyone's eyes is evident, but by the way I look right now they know better. I twist my ring and turn back to Tegan.

"In order to answer more questions, I need you to put the rings on and follow me. My cover is Tegan and you must call me that when we are outside this room and the hideout. We have 1 minute and 8 seconds to catch our ride to the hideout. Act normal." Each comply with my commands.

We all move out of the building and into the front of the school. We stand for 1 minute and 8 seconds.

"Where's your bloody ride?" Bex says impatiently.

"Here." I smile and point up.

It's a hover copter, which is great for moving fast and quietly. I motion them to get on the craft and get into the pilot seat.

"Did this drive itself here?" Liz asks, dumbfounded by the tech I have.

"Technically yes, but Garret controlled it remotely for a bit. I have to pilot now."

"You know how to drive this thing?" Zach asks.

"Yep. Now shush. Let me drive." I pilot the thing until we don't see the school anymore.


	4. Reveal

_"Did this drive itself here?" Liz asks, dumbfounded by the tech I have._

_"Technically yes, but Garret controlled it remotely for a bit. I have to pilot now."_

_"You know how to drive this thing?" Zach asks._

_"Yep. Now shush. Let me drive." I pilot the thing until we don't see the school anymore._

...

I start the lading process, which is piloting the hover copter into a cave and then almost crashing into a wall. I knew fully well that it would scare everyone, so I had my fun.

"BLOODY HELL! Cammie, don't do that ever, and I MEAN EVER again." Bex is the first to come off the copter screaming at me, followed by the rest who instead of yell at me gasp at their surroundings. I smirk and then smile.

"Welcome to Headquarters." I say, still not quite explaining myself. I motion for everyone to follow me.

"Alright before we go in, I need you to put on the rings. It's the only way to get in. Unless, you're me." I have them step into the scan room.

A panel in the far left of the completely empty room emerges. I stand in front of the panel and put my hand with my ring in the hand scanner. Then I stand in front of the retinal scanner.

"Identified: Cameron Ann Morgan. Black Ring Holder. Leader of the Misfits." The others stare at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Misfits?" Liz and a few others ask in confusion. My mother and Aunt Abby's eyes are bulging in disbelief.

"The Misfits have been a secret organization, thought to be legend, of people who just casually save the world in mysterious ways. Many disasters have been averted because of them. They are basically superheroes of the CIA and any other government funded organization." My mom says with her hand on her chin.

"Although most of the information has been false, or just hasn't been proved until now. And the leader is standing in front of us." Aunt Abby looks at me with pride and a smile.

"Glad to be of service. So, I need you to do exactly what I did. The rings are now programed to you now, so you should have no problems." I say as Zack is the first one to scan.

After five more scans, the door opens and we go into the first room. The tech lab, mostly for Garret. Speak of the devil.

"Ah! Lass, you're back!" A booming Scottish accent sets everyone on edge. I two men coming towards me. Everyone gets into defensive positions, except for Zack and I. The two men reach me and both give me giant bear hugs.

"Squeezing too tight guys!" I say out of breath. The both let go, embarrassed. I laugh and turn to my family and friends.

"This is Roland and Garret. Liz and Macey you have their rings. Roland was our tech guy despite his size. Garret there is more about seeing what everyone else doesn't." Macey and Liz look at their blue and red rings.

"You didn't tell them about us?" Roland's accent rushes out.

"She didn't have time, remember? We only have an hour to explain some things." Garret looks at the Scotsman and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, right. So, Lass, this is your family?" Roland asks. I nod.

"Anyone whose family with this Lass is my family too." Roland goes over to my friends and family and gives them all a giant bear hug.

"Alright guys, I need to finish the tour and my explanations. You can chat with them later." I give Roland and Garret a look that tells them to go. They both nod and go into another room.

"Alright really quick tour before we begin, otherwise I might not have enough time to fully explain the situation."

I show them the kitchen where we meet Grayson who is the one who messed with my mind and the previous owner of Zack's ring. He's our "boom" technician. Then we move into the training room where we find Romy and Skye, the former owners of Bex and Abby's rings and our "let's go kick butt" twins of the team. Lastly, the living room which is the last of the rooms besides the bedrooms is May. She is the former owner of my mom's ring and the former leader of the Misfits before giving leadership to me. May sees us coming and her eyes brighten.

"You all must be Cameron's family. I am May, the former leader. Ah, I see my ring has found a new bearer." She gracefully glides over to my mother and holds her hands.

"I see...you are perfect for this ring. I see why she chose you all for this mission. It's been a long time coming." May says thoughtfully.

She gives me a nod and then slips out of the room.

"She seems nice, but these people are a lot younger than I thought that they would be since they are retired. Well, retiring." Liz looks curious.

"Looks are deceiving..." I say.

"Speaking of looks, Cam. You can change back now." Macey tells me.

I twist my ring and change back to me. Macey looks at me up and down.

"You've gained some muscles." She notes grinning at the fact that I actually have muscles.

"And a new fashion sense." Bex says. I'm wearing dark jeans, a black tank top, leather jacket and some all black convers.

"I guess..."

"So, lets see that tattoo on your arm." Macey says, and I glare at her.

"What? I saw your wrist." She shrugs innocently.

"Fine." I grumble in annoyance and take my jacket off. I show off my, new to them, tattoos. The one on my wrist is the Misfits' "label" if you will. The one peaking out of my shirt on my chest is a mark of an organization I was forced to join and the last is the brand from the C.O.C. Each of them look me up and down, almost like they are seeing a whole new me.

"Cammie, what are these?" Abby asks, as she see the many scars I have. I turn away and grab my jacket a little too quickly. They all know that they've hit a sore subject. I pull my jacket closer to my body.

"Things that I'm not quite ready to talk about, but they are apart of my story. The one I said that I would tell you in full detail." I look at each of them.

"I've done some things...things that..." I trail off not wanting to sound cheesy.

"Why don't we go to the conference room and I can tell you there." I point. As we walk, a awkward silence falls upon my head.

We reach the door and setting into the color coded chairs, funny enough everyone is sitting in the color their rings are. I sigh again and then begin my tale.


	5. Story Time

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! :) I should be writing more often now, so keep your eyes peeled.

...

Previously:

"I've done some things...things that..." I trail off not wanting to sound cheesy.

"Why don't we go to the conference room and I can tell you there." I point. As we walk, a awkward silence falls upon my head.

We reach the door and setting into the color coded chairs, funny enough everyone is sitting in the color their rings are. I sigh again and then begin my tale.

...

_It's been 2 weeks exactly since I left the school. I managed to disappear completely off the gird. Given I know how to. I'm in Rome, inspecting a lead on a couple of C.O.C big shots who are going to the embassy. I need to talk to them. They need to know that I'm on "their side". I've been carefully planning this for awhile now. This will work. I'm just going to be the circle's first double agent. Working for both sides. That's what they do anyways._

_... _

_I've been staying at a nice hotel, and I did run into Preston who let me stay with him for a few days. He said that he could get me in. So, I'm going to a party._

_..._

_The party was a success. I've now been inducted into the C.O.C. I've already been on several missions. One included meeting Zack's Mom, who's surprise was liberating when she found out I was with the Circle. I've gotten pretty high up with in the weeks of being here. But, that was before I had found out about my dad. _

_..._

_I was in this little cottage. Trapped here with my father. Who is alive. I've gotten to catch up between the beatings we've gotten. Zack's Mom claims that I know something important. I need to remember. Otherwise, they'll kill him and I'll lose him again. They torture me using everything that I've only learned about in classes. _

_Until, they brought HIM in. Dr. Steve as he liked to call himself. He would play this song. All the time. Trying to invoke something. Of course with my spy training, it doesn't work. He ops for some different methods. I barely remember what he does to me anymore. There are blanks starting to form. My dad tries to keep me sane by talking to me, but then one day they were taking him and I outside. Dr. Steve threatened to kill him if I wouldn't start to comply to his "treatments". I said what anyone would. I said no, calling his bluff. He wasn't bluffing as I was forced to watch him die. Dr. Steve's smile haunting my thoughts. After that, I didn't talk much. I didn't know how to deal. After awhile, they just strapped me to a chair, playing that song, over and over again. I couldn't take it much longer. I wanted to tell them everything. I had been here for who knows how long I just wanted that stupid song to go away._

_..._

_I was still strapped to the chair. This time both of them came into the room. That was when I heard all the alarms go off. I hear loud noises and Dr. Steve and Zack's Mom disappears. I'm disoriented and had no idea to what was happening. I hear a scream and find that it is my own, I scream and a sharp pain goes through my head. Things get really blurry at that point. I don't remember much of that besides being in Garret's arms and the team being around me to safely get me out of the falling building. I didn't realize that the place was so big, but then again most of it was underground. _

_..._

_It has been several weeks since I've been with the Misfits. They all knew my dad and were troubled when I couldn't remember what had happened to him. I worked with Grayson to try to restore my memory which would also mean the beginning of my training. I was excited, yet nervous. I had just found out about my powers and I didn't really want to mess up. _

_..._

_It's been about a month since I've been with the misfits. I've gotten the tattoo that give other's a heads up to where I am and well it also identifies me as a part of the group. I'm starting my own mission today, and it means that I need to go to Russia. I need to infiltrate a secret group that needs to be taken down before the C.O.C can over run them. _

_..._

_I've been in Russia for a month now. My mission is going successful, I've been informed by May that it is now time to act. It feels good to get back at them for marking me as a "Bratva" captain. I didn't want the job. They forced me to do things I didn't want to do. I had to wear an emotionless mask deceiving them, while they made me kill. It's time for pay back._

_..._

_It's time for me to go back to my family. The whole team has been giving me spacing since the incident in Russia, but they are all here to see me off before I forget. Each of them say a sweet and short good-bye to me before Grayson holds out his hands for me to take. I fade out into darkness. _

_..._

_It's been months since I've been back and I can't seem to remember anything from this summer. I can do things I didn't know I could do. It scares me and everyone around me. I'm found by my mother and find out that I'm covered in scars and 3 distinctive tattoos that I keep hidden from everyone. I'm slowly losing my insanity as I keep hearing this familiar tune in my head. I don't know what to do. I've been by my self for awhile now. I hear a rustling behind me. _

_"Who's there?" I turn and see this tall blond guy in a suit. He has an orange ring on. _

_"Hello, Cammie. I know you don't remember me, but I can fix that." He smiles at me to encourage me to take his hands. I do. _

_Everything comes rushing back to me all at once. Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought._

_I notice movement in the corner of my eye right as my memories fade. I would recognize that shadow anywhere. Before I get to go to him, Grayson grabs my arm._

_"You need to come back, Cam. We have leads and in order to complete your mission, you need to come back." I nod and then go to Zack who's surprised that I spotted him._

_"How much did you hear?" I ask._

_..._

After the last part I explained, I look at them.

"And the rest is history because you know the rest. This is what I do. I go places, on missions, tail people, then I bring them down. You need to understand that I'm not the same as the Cammie you remember. I know things that would haunt even the best agents and make them retire. I spared you some of the gory details figuring you didn't want to hear it, but most of these scars are from battles. Battles that I survived." I my emotionless mask pops back up. I don't want to shut them out, but I can't let them know just what exactly I did during my stay in Russia. I'm not ready to tell it.

I can tell that they knew that I was leaving things out. They didn't question it.

"Cam, I can tell that even talking about what happened bothers you, so you just tell us when you are ready. We'll ALL be here." Liz speaks up, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smile, as each of them nod in agreement.


End file.
